McGee and Abby's First Valentines
by zivaharknessBADWOLF
Summary: Really cute, writing next chapter soon, if reviews are posted because it does contain a cliff hanger so to speak. xoxo Mr Palmer, curtosy of zivaBADWOLFdamonxxx


Abby was quite upset. So far, today, she hadn't received anything from McGee yet. It's been 3 hours and 43 minutes since he should have at least a hello, but he hasn't even come down to see her yet.

"Ziva, if McGee hasn't even come to say hello to me on one of the most important day of the year for relationships, does that mean he cares?" she asked Ziva nervously.

"No, Abby, I know he cares for you. He's just not a full- on romantic man. He probably has no clue about all the Valentine's Day traditions and everything a woman wants."

Abby quickly snatched Ziva into a hug, and Abby was sure Ziva was right.

Meanwhile…

Tony and McGee were sitting in the bull pen upstairs, throwing a ball around the room to each other.

"So, Tony. You're a good mentor on the subject of…"

"Fashion sense. I know, McGee, I know," Dinozzo interrupted.

"My fashion sense is fine without your expertise, Tony. No, I was actually going to ask you how I should spend Abby's and my first Valentine's Day together."

"You don't know already?" Dinozzo asked, quite shocked. McGee nodded. "McGee, you need to get to work on this right now! Women practically count down the days to Valentine's Day! It's probably one of the most important days of their lives, apart from their wedding and such…but the point is, it's very important to them. So make it right! "

"That's just it, Tony. I don't know what to do! Help me!" McGee added.

"Well, first off you have got to show your appreciation. You have to bring her something expensive, something she would love. Then you gotta set the mood perfectly, to match the girl. Like, if the girl likes flowers, then fill the room with her favourites. If the girl likes music, put on a bit of Jazz or something romantic. Make her feel like she's on her own special getaway with you alone. "

"I see now why Ziva fell for you, Tony."

"Apart from my good looks, sure. I'd say I'm pretty romantic. Don't stuff this up, okay?"

"Okay. I will try to live up to you master." McGee bowed, and Dinozzo bowed back.

Later that evening…

Abby was walking along the hallways with Ziva. Abby was crying, because McGee still hadn't said anything about tonight yet. It was getting close to 8, and still nothing! She was dressed up nicely because Ziva had insisted on taking her out for dinner, even though it meant missing her evening with Tony. They were just about to open the door to the house, when McGee came out from around the corner, in a suit with a bow-tie and everything. He was smiling just like he'd seen the most beautiful thing on earth. It gave her warm tingles all through her body. He walked all the way up to her, then said "Abby, happy Valentine's day" and swept her off her feet. He looked deep into her eyes and softly kissed her on the lips. When they broke away, he quickly walked her to the other door, and told her to close her eyes. They walked into the room, and she opened her eyes. The room was filled with Black roses, and everything was beautifully decorated. It had some of her favourite pictures they had taken together on this one big poster. And, by the bed, in a frame, was a Poster made by her, for him. He had framed it! He really did care.

When McGee followed her gaze to the poster, he just chuckled and said "It's just so perfect, I had to frame it. It's the nicest thing anyones ever made for me. And I love it, almost as much as I love the person who made it."

And with that, they bundled up on the bed, kissing and embracing each other all night long.

"Wait till Ziva hears about this" Abby whispered to herself.

"What?"

"I love you, that's what I said."

McGee smiled, and slowly began to take off her dress.

**OHHH! Dw i have forced MR PALMER (author, not me) to write more chapters. I am posting this cause Mr Palmer's account is not being very nice at the moment, but Mr Palmer has told me that there is going to be some heat so all wimpy people probably shouldn't read the next chapter. Xoxo from you no who.**


End file.
